Mobile applications are accessible by wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and more generally, any network accessible device, e.g., according to the Internet of Things (IoT). Depending upon the application and/or operating scenario an example connected, or “smart” device is able to connect to multiple destinations, e.g., another device, a secure database server, and/or a secure streaming server, through a common packet data protocol session. In managing such data exchanges, one secure connection is torn down before another segregated secure connection is set up.
In some applications, distribution of data, such as multimedia, text and the like, occurs using publicly accessible applications, such as various popular social media applications. In some instances, however, such data exchanges can be subject to monitoring, censoring and/or restrictions, e.g., imposed by an employer, and/or another agency, such as a government agency, e.g., a school, a library, and so on. Accordingly, distribution of information such as pictures and videos to a large number of users and/or subscribers can be subject to restrictions beyond an individual's control.